Sable Antelope 1
Sable Antelope #1 is a sable antelope that resides in the Pride Lands. He is a member of Bupu's herd. Appearance Sable Antelope #1 bears the typical appearance of a sable antelope in the show. He has chestnut brown fur, a dark brown mane, white underbelly and white facial markings. He also has two large horns that are slightly curved. Personality Very little is known about Sable Antelope #1. All that is known is that he is as stubborn as his leader, Bupu. He also does not seem to pay much attention to sounds. History Beshte and the Hippo Lanes After a rainstorm floods their grazing grounds, Sable Antelope #1 and his herd stand around in the water, waiting for it to pass. But when a second storm starts to brew, the Lion Guard, minus Beshte, rush to call them away for their own safety. Bupu refuses to leave, even after Ono warns him of the impending rain storm. When Fuli tells him to follow them, he still refuses, stating that they don't take orders from them. Kion understands that they are tired and hungry, but explains that, if they move, they'll have food and won't be standing around in water. Upon hearing this, Boboka talks with Bupu, urging him to reconsider their offer for the young ones. Reluctantly, he agrees, and the Guard escort the herd away across the side of a cliff. They follow the Lion Guard around the side of a nearby cliff, until Kion warns them to get back after hearing a warning from Ono. A minor rockslide then separates them, so they resort to sitting down. The Guard climb over the rocks, and Kion tries to get them to move, but they refuse, with Bupu stating that they are tired and 'give up'. Kion proceeds to use his Roar to blast the rocks out of the way. After a bit more persuasion, the herd continue. They arrive at the Flood Plains, where Bunga sends in Boboka and the her son. Upon their leave, Bupu starts complaining again about how they were ordered around, criticizing the times when the Lion Guard had tried to help them while Sable Antelope #1 listens intently. Fuli points out that they were all good reasons, when suddenly the rain storm breaks out. Eager to believe they'll be ordered to move out of the rain, Bupu informs them that they're not going anywhere. Fuli and Bunga are okay with this, since it's exactly what they want them to do anyway. With the rain storm still going, Bupu resorts to more complaining. Fuli informs him that they'll tell them when to keep going, and asks him to stand and be quiet. Bupu suspires heavily and sits down. When Fuli orders him to stand up, Bupu isn't surprised that the Lion Guard is telling them what to do, causing Sable Antelope #1 and the other sable antelopes to sit down in protest with him. Despite Fuli's best efforts, she is unable to get him to stand, even when Ono returns with the youngster. After a brief appearance by Beshte, Ono confirms that he has finished the new Hippo Lane. Bunga then calls for them to 'follow that hippo', but Bupu remarks that it looks so wet. Fuli snaps and reminds them that they're already wet, and Bupu turns his head, telling her to continue yelling at them like they've done all day. Fuli has a change of heart, and apologises for yelling. She goes on to say that it's been a long day for her as well as them, explaining how they can get something to eat on the other side, appealing to Sable Antelope #1 and the other antelopes as well as their leader. She returns to Bupu and asks them to go, adding 'please' at the end of her statement. To her surprise, Bupu responds by telling her that that was all they wanted to hear, and that it never hurts to be polite. He then calls for his herd to follow, and together, they run through the new Hippo Lane. While running through the Flood Plains, they trample over Makuu's Float having been led there by Beshte and Basi. Bupu turns to Sable Antelope #1 and asks if he heard anything, but he responds with 'no' and they continue going. Later, when the rain has subsided and the Flood Plains have cleared, Bupu and his herd can be seen grazing in the grass on the other side, finally safe. Rafiki's New Neighbors After kicking Mzaha out of his herd, Fuli is tasked with taking him home, and speaks with Bupu. After a bit of persuasion, Mzaha is allowed back into the herd. Shortly after the cheetah leaves, Mzaha starts to headbutt his fellow herd members, until he is scolded by their leader. He then chooses to leave of his own accord. The Morning Report After Bupu gets his horn stuck in a tree, his herd waits for him. The Scorpion's Sting Bupu's herd attends the Kumbuka celebration for King Simba, singing along with Rafiki to "Good King Simba". The Kilio Valley Fire When Ma Tembo's herd loses their home Kilo Valley Kion asks Bupu if they can stay in their home. Bupu says yes since the guard asks nicely. Soon the elephants start to fight with the Sable Antelopes and they kick them out of there home. {| | data-source="next"| Pride Landers Unite! After seeing Bupu's Herd being scared by a jackal Kion gets an idea to unite the Pride Landers so they can fight the Outlanders. Sable Antelope helps his herd fight the Army of Scar. The Queen's Visit Sable Antelope watches as Queen Dhahabu and her herd come into the Pride Lands and go up to Pride Rock. The Fall of Mizimu Grove Sable Antelope goes to watch Timon and Pumbaa sing their song Tujiinue. However the Army of Scar crashes the party. Soon Scar reveals himself in front of everyone and explains his plans to destroy the Pride Lands. The herds take Thurston's advice and start to panic and run. The Lion Guard calms down the herds and they all start thinking about leaving the Pride Lands. The next morning they meet at Pride Rock before anyone can say anything Kion comes back with an annoucnment. They head back to Mizimu Grove and turns out that Makini's Mpando Mpaya survvied the battle. The herds decide to stay and Makini plants her baobab tree. Battle for the Pride Lands Sable Antelope helps in the final battle agaisnt Scar's Army. Songs *Good King Simba *Prance With Me Trivia *Sable Antelope #1's model is frequently reused in the series, and he can appear multiple times in one image. *Sable Antelope #1's has returned for Season 2. *Sable Antelope #1 will return in Season 3. Category:Antelopes Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pride Landers Sable Antelope 1 Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Mammals Category:Bovids Category:Minor Characters Category:Adults